Generally, it is old to provide a sidepocket mandrel for use in a well tubing which has an orienting sleeve for aligning a kickover tool for inserting or removing flow control devices from the sidepocket of the mandrel in which a deflector guide is positioned in the mandrel above the pocket and in which the pocket and guide are positioned internally of the mandrel body as best seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,563. It is desirable that the guide rails of the deflector guide be positioned, as shown in FIG. 2 of that patent, in mating coaction with the inside walls of the body. However, the desired flush fitting of the side rails against the inside of the mandrel body is frequently not obtained and gaps occur between the sides of the rails and the mandrel body into which a wireline on which well tools are moved through the well bore may catch. Obviously, this is undesirable and defeats one of the purposes of the deflector guide which is to prevent objects from becoming caught in sidepocket mandrels. The present invention is directed to an improved sidepocket mandrel and method of manufacture which reduces the problems found in the prior art devices.